This invention relates to an apparatus for dividing a beam into segments to facilitate optimization of yarn utilization.
There are a number of collars that can be attached to a cylindrical beam. Some of them require the collar to be slidably mounted over one of the ends of the beam such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,749, U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,926 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,086. This can prove to be a burdensome and time consuming operation. Other collars such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,018 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,699 allow for a major portion of the collar to be removed leaving only a small circular thimble portion. However, this thimble portion must also be slidably mounted over one end of the beam.
The present invention solves the above problems and others in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.